


堕落

by gurugurukun



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gurugurukun/pseuds/gurugurukun





	堕落

山田太郎还是第一次遇上这样的店。  
他和同伴们在大厅便被分散，独自一人在店员的指引下穿过蜿蜒曲折的走廊，进入了位于走廊尽头的房门。  
这是一间装饰华贵的房间，地毯延续了大厅的繁复精致，一旁的墙面上是一扇完全不像是帐篷内部的玻璃窗，硕大的水晶吊灯从远高于帐篷外观的天花板上垂坠下来，被从窗外洒进来的阳光照得熠熠生辉。这个房间似乎是用空间魔法加持过，比大厅还要大上一些的房间中央是一张规格远高于普通梦魔店的巨型床铺，半掩的床幔后似乎空无一人。  
山田没有在这个房间里看到任何的传送阵，也没有感觉到丝毫魔法波动。  
“奇怪……是我走错地方了吗？”  
山田太郎进入房间后便谨慎地收起了翅膀，包裹着绑带罗马鞋的双足无声落在地毯之上，一边打量着周围的环境，一边缓缓向房间中央的床铺走去。  
“哎呀，是天使族的客人，还真是稀客。”  
一把轻柔低沉的男声在虚空中突兀地响起，山田吓了一跳，还未来得及回头便被一双长臂捞进怀中，云朵般的翅膀软软地贴上身后人宽厚的胸膛，一股魔族特有的奇异体味从四周涌入他的鼻腔，气息浓烈得几乎要将他淹没。  
那是玫瑰腐烂的气味，带了魔界夕阳的冷冽，却点缀着几分火焰威士忌的辛辣醇香。  
“我还是第一次见到真正的天使呢。”那个声音在极近的距离说。  
山田回过头去，便见到了一张棱角分明的脸，整齐后梳的黑发间冒出两根粗壮弯折的兽角，弯弯的杏眼中透着一抹幽深的绿光，丰唇一抿，笑出两枚尖尖的虎牙。  
肉色的皮肤，哺乳类生物的角，加上蝙蝠般的肉翼和长尾巴。  
掉到下界不久还没怎么见过世面的贫穷天使只觉得脑中响起“嗡——”的一声，猫咪似的软唇微微开合，什么都说不出来。  
很显然，这是一只男梦魔，而且从魔力和衣饰上来看，似乎还是领主以上的级别。  
“怎么了，你看起来一副想说什么的样子。”  
梦魔先生修长的手指挑起天使尖尖的下巴，将吻落上他小巧的喉结。山田被打在颈间的湿热吐息勾得发痒，喉中发出一声猫儿般的呼噜，整个人一激灵回过神，两只肉手用力推开对方，坐在惊恐地往后缩了缩，他的后背猛地撞上床头的木板，发出“砰”的一声巨响。  
“我、不，这里不是梦魔女郎的店吗？为什么……”  
“我的使用人没有告诉你吗？”梦魔先生的语速不紧不慢，抬手慢条斯理地褪下深红色的天鹅绒外套，指尖解开胸前的领结，在山田太郎的注视下扯松了丝质衬衣的领口，“这里是以‘为客人们送上此时此刻最想要的做爱对象’为宗旨的店。换句话说，你出现在了我面前，就说明你现在最想要的对象是我。”  
某种意义上被说中心事的天使顿时涨红了脸，手指不停绞着衣服下摆，反驳之声细若蚊蚋：“我、我没有……”  
梦魔微凉的手掌再度贴上他的脸颊，山田讷讷地止住了话音，任凭那双有力的长臂将他拥住，继而压在身下。  
“嘘——把你的身体交给我，让我们开始今夜的恋爱冒险吧。”

夕阳西下，当最后一丝落日的红光消失在窗外时，顶上的水晶吊灯也恰到好处地亮起了暖光，将室内照得一片光明。  
山田太郎无力地蜷缩在柔软的大床上，耳廓绯红如霞，猫唇颤抖着急促喘息，不时发出尖细的呻吟。  
黄昏时刻是逢魔之时——缩在被子中间，被身上人掀起了衣襟，吮咬着乳尖的山田莫名想到了这样一句话。  
包裹着他下体的短裤早已被扔到了床下，此刻那一双充满肉感的白嫩小腿正挂在梦魔贵族的手臂上，凝脂般的大腿根部印着两道被紧身短裤的边缘勒出来的红痕，尺寸堪比高阶男梦魔的巨根耸立在中间，袋囊的下方却长着另一副属于女性的器官，没有一根体毛的私处光洁粉嫩，紧闭的细缝被源源不断往外流淌的爱液沾得一片湿滑，反着淫靡的水光。  
下界少有天使，也几乎无人知道，天使族们生来便是两性皆有。  
“这还真是一副漂亮的身体。”衣衫尚且规整的贵族勾着山田的膝弯将他的腿向两边分得更开，居高临下地欣赏着身下的春色，“明明是侍奉神明的圣洁种族，身体的构造却比梦魔更淫乱呢。”  
向来对外宣称自己是男性的清纯“少年”羞得连脖子都泛起了红，双膝在男人的压制下徒劳地向内拢了拢，奶油面包般的小手捂住了自己的脸，不敢去看贵族脸上的戏谑。  
“不、不是的，我没……唔啊……！”  
向来恶劣的魔族没有给小天使留下为自己辩白的机会，修长手指拨开两瓣紧闭的阴唇，骤然插进了湿热的小穴。  
山田在那群狐朋狗友的带领下从来只用男性的身份享受性爱，女性的部分除了自己的手指以外还未尝过男人的滋味。如今仅仅是被对方尺寸不同的手指玩弄，敏感的处女天使便忍不住甜叫出声，私处涌出更多的淫水，将贵族宽大的手掌整个濡湿。  
“天使大人果然好淫荡。”  
山田太郎在贵族充满魅惑的低沉笑音中无助地摇头，双手捂了眼睛就捂不住耳朵，对方的话音和从自己下体传来的水声清晰地传入大脑，羞耻感驱使着他只想合拢双腿。被剥下鞋子的肉足轻轻蹬了两下，却被梦魔的尾巴缠住了脚踝，再次动弹不得。  
[神啊，请您救救我。]  
他在心里向神做着无用的祷告，耳畔充斥的却是梦魔诱人堕落的低语，让他听不见天界的声音。  
“是我的侍奉没能让您满意吗，尊贵的天使大人？”向来身居高位的贵族语调轻慢优雅，下位者的台词被他说得戏谑嘲讽，直直地灌进小天使的耳蜗里，“您在想什么？为什么不愿意看我一眼呢。”  
贵族的手指修长而灵活，在山田大量分泌的淫液润滑下插入三指，恰到好处地将窄穴塞得满满当当，指尖不知是幻化出来还是其本身具备的薄茧细致摩擦内里的嫩肉，把山田短短的手指没办法够到的地方都一并照顾到。不同于男性部分的陌生快感酥麻绵长，山田逐渐无法抑制呻吟，恐惧和期待矛盾地撕扯着神经，喘息一声比一声甜腻。  
“不、不要……哈嗯……”  
“别怕，神听不到你的声音。”梦魔咬住了他嫣红的耳垂，压低了声音往他颈窝吹气，“这里是我的领地，神明也无法窥探，无法将你带回去。”  
山田登时睁大了眼睛，笼罩着水汽的茶瞳在单薄的豆眉下楚楚可怜地望过来，有一股与生俱来的圣洁气质。  
“选择我的人，是你。”贵族笑得温柔，露出唇边的犬齿却透着说不出的妖异魅惑，“告诉我，你真正想要的是什么？”  
“我……”  
插在穴里的手指停下了动作，山田不自在地扭了扭腰，前方被冷落多时的肉茎蹭上了对方同样鼓起一团的胯间，穴肉如有感应似的随着呼吸收紧，贵族骨节分明的手被湿热的内壁勾勒出形状。他难耐地咬了咬下唇，眼睫下垂，望向两人之间相隔的那不足两指的缝隙。  
“我……想被梦魔先生温柔对待。”  
“然后呢？”  
那股魔族特有的气息随着话音吹在他的额发上，头顶暗淡多时的光环一动不动地蹭在枕头上，对梦魔自带的暗属性毫无反应，似乎真的变成了一个普通的装饰品。山田闭了闭眼，强忍着羞耻抬起颤抖的双手，缓慢搭上身上人的后颈，像他曾经抱过的女孩一般，用尖细的少年嗓音轻声地回应。  
“想要……您温柔地抱我……”

“梦魔这种种族，天生就是为了干那事儿存在的，这也是为什么不同种族的风俗小姐被统一称作‘梦魔女郎’的原因。”  
“你知道他们是如何区分等级高低吗？越是高级的梦魔，魔力就越精纯，性能力也越强。”  
“跟高级梦魔上床，虽说不会像低等淫魔那样被一味纠缠，但是被榨干的本质还是不会变，这是他们的尊严。”  
……  
被抬高了屁股肏干的山田太郎，在源源不断的快感中，想起了在那家小酒馆中，他那几个色鬼朋友的闲聊。  
博学多知的精灵二叶廉太郎向他科普的是女性梦魔的情况，想来他也不会预料到，有一天这个童颜巨根的天使少年会像雌性一样大张着双腿，被一个男梦魔压在身下肏出堪比女梦魔的媚吟。  
作为高等梦魔中的贵族，他性器的尺寸不是一般人能承受的大小，山田仅仅是在他释出肉棒时偷偷看了一眼便被惊到，下意识要逃跑却被抓着腰窝按在身下，随后他流着水的湿热小穴便被那根狰狞的凶器顶开，继而如撕裂般被整根插到底。  
山田大脑一片空白，尖叫一声绷直了脊背，本就泥泞不堪的穴泄洪般喷洒出更多爱液，把身下的被褥彻底打湿，一片狼藉。  
女性高潮的快感余韵绵长，山田喘息着倒回凌乱的床铺中，脸上带着高潮后的恍惚。  
然而这不过是个开始。梦魔贵族俯身与他接了一个缱绻缠绵的吻，随后在天使甜蜜的吐息中再度叼起被冷落多时的乳头，虚夹在齿缝间大力舔咬吮吸。  
刚刚经历过破处和高潮的小天使哪经得起这样接连的进攻，插着巨物的小穴敏感地收紧，白嫩的肉臂想要推拒却反而抱住了男人埋在自己胸口的头，嘴里发出奶声奶气的细碎呻吟。  
会魔法的种族在身体恢复上总是要快一些，不消片刻山田便觉得下体的钝痛已然消失不见，被肉棒插着却不见动作的空虚感却逐渐升高。他下意识地摇晃起布丁般柔嫩的小屁股，夹紧了小穴主动去套弄那根肉刃，换来了身上人狠戾的抽送。  
贵族将山田的双腿高高抬起，把他整个人对折着压在身下，将流水的嫩穴彻底暴露在自己面前，粗长阴茎用力肏进穴里，几乎要将甬道内的每一处褶皱碾平，挂在穴口的透明爱液在快速的抽插下飞溅起来，山田只觉自己的下巴上仿佛都挂上了几滴淫液，接吻有甜蜜的腥膻气味。  
“啊嗯，好、好大……慢一点，那里、顶到了……哈啊，又快去了，呜……”  
也许天使真的是一种适合性爱的种族。小天使逐渐适应梦魔尺寸的穴开始收缩着把男人的性器往自己的深处吸，硕大龟头顶上子宫口的瞬间他兴奋得颤栗起来。虽然明知风俗店一定会有防止受精的魔法阵，然而即将初次被真正的雄性内射的想象还是让他有种要被干到怀孕的错觉。  
天使柔软洁白的羽翼在又一次高潮前不受控制地张开，翅膀微微扬起，隐隐有要漂浮起来的样子。  
贵族的梦魔肉翼在下一秒一并张开，两米长的蝙蝠翅膀展开后几乎是天使翅膀的两倍大小。深陷情欲中的山田睁开眼，望见的便是一片漆黑的天空，和微弱的光线下，拥着他怜惜亲吻的俊美男人。  
“唔，神明大人……”  
被干到神志不清的天使颤抖着猫唇喃喃，恍惚间以为自己看到了传说中的邪神路西法，热得要烧起来的肉壁为即将为神明受孕而欢愉雀跃，子宫主动下沉，嫩白肉足缠上男人劲瘦的腰。晶莹茶瞳闭起，耽于肉欲的堕落天使山田太郎虔诚地向他的伪神献上了双唇和自己的全部。  
梦魔贵族漆黑的双瞳在小天使看不到的地方彻底变成幽深的祖母绿，丰唇衔住那两片对方自愿献祭给他的唇狠狠品尝，尖尖的犬齿滑破软舌，天使那混着蜂蜜牛奶香的血液味道在两人相交的口中弥漫，被梦魔连同对方的唾液一并吞咽下去。下方粗硬的阴茎暴涨，袋囊将山田柔嫩的臀肉撞得红肿，接吻中深埋在穴里的肉棒将浓稠精液一股股射进天使准备完全的子宫里，源源不断的浓精射满了山田的小肚子后顺着交合的缝隙又被肏出穴眼，与其自身的爱液一并挂在穴口，将两人的下体沾染得污秽不堪。  
被内射的山田紧闭着双眼爽得哭叫起来，双手始终紧紧抱着他的“神明大人”，满身爱痕的身体缩成小小一团，贴在男人的怀里喘息。  
“就这么把身体完全交给我的话，说不定真的会让你怀孕哦？”  
梦魔蛊惑人心的低语再次在天使的上方响起。山田无力地蹬了蹬腿，却被穴里插着的肉棒再度干进污秽的床铺里。  
窗外月色血红，夜，似乎永无尽头。


End file.
